1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a frame jig for a connector, and particularly to a jig that enables confirmation of the kinds of electric wires to be inserted into a number of cavities of the connector during the assembly of a wire harness.
2. Description of Background Information
A wire harness used for connection of various electrical equipment mounted on an automobile and the like is constructed by bundling many electric wires, and a connector for connection is installed at the terminal end of the wires. The installation of the connector is carried out in the assembly of the wire harness on an assembly diagram board on which a large number of various jigs and the like for wiring electric wires are provided.
FIG. 10 shows a conventional condition of installing the terminals of electric wires on a connector C, and the electric wires D are installed in turn in the connector C retained in recess of the holder 1a of the frame jig 1 which is provided to protrude from the assembly diagram board Z. Since the connection partner for each of the electric wires D constituting the wire harness is prescribed for each electric wire, the coatings of the electric wires D are colored and marks and the like are added in order to discriminate between the electric wires D.
The coatings of ends of the electric wires D are removed, the core wires Da are exposed, male or female terminals T are installed, and the electric wires D are installed in the connector C by inserting the terminals T into a respective one of the cavities Ca which are provided in the rear of the connector C and hooked therein.
Since the connection partner for each of the electric wires is also prescribed for the installation into the cavities Ca, the objective cavities Ca into which the terminals T of the electric wires D are to be inserted are also designated, and the designation is usually described in an arrangement drawing of a work instruction during the installation of a connector. A worker installs the designated electric wires D in the cavities Ca at the designated points in accordance with the designation content of the arrangement drawing.
Further, the installation of the electric wires D is usually carried out in both a pre-step called a “first-in” and a post-step called “last-out” in the assembly steps of the wire harness. A group of electric wires are installed in several of the cavities in the first-in step, then another group of electric wires are installed in the remaining cavities in the last-out step, and all groups of electric wires constituting the wire harness are installed in the connector.
The installation of the electric wires is carried out based on the arrangement drawing as described above, but there is a problem that an installation error of the electric wires caused by a mistake in the arrangement drawing and the like occurs. Namely, a worker must select the required electric wire from many electric wires by confirming the arrangement drawing, and further, the selected electric wires that are to be inserted into the cavities at the required position selected from many cavities must be made by again confirming the arrangement drawing. A mistake in the arrangement drawing, or of reading the arrangement drawing, and the like are easy to occur, and the burden required for confirmation by the worker is great.
Further, since the worker repeats the above-mentioned working order and assembles the wire harness in mass production, a mistake in reading the arrangement drawing and the like are apt to increase in accordance with the fatigue of the worker. Further, when a new arrangement drawing is introduced, or when a new worker engages in the assembly, and the like, there is a likelihood that a mistake in selection of installation points will occur. Further, it is required that the electric wires inserted by mistake as described above be inserted in the proper cavities. This requires removing the terminals from the cavities. There is the danger that the removal of the terminals may cause deformation of the terminals and damage to the connector. Further, it takes time and trouble to confirm the arrangement drawing as described, and thus there is the problem that working efficiency is also reduced.